Venganza inhumana
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Atado, completamente indefenso, sentía el dolor vivo en su pálida piel, lo quemaba, estaba ardiendo, dolía, gemía de dolor, el demonio miró con odio a la maldita criatura humana que ocasionaba eso, ese maldito y vengativo chico de ojos cielo que se oscurecían como la noche. USxDevil!UK, lemon. Halloween.


Ohhh, un pequeño adelanto para lo que se vendrá pronto, noche de brujas, halloween, como quieran llamarlo. Tengo muchas historias, realmente muchas, espero les gusten, empezaran a salir pronto :D

**Pareja:** AlfredxDevil!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:**Un humano dominando a un demonio, raro, pero cierto.

El lugar es oscuro y huele a tierra mojada y a papel quemado, un olor extraño, no del todo desagradable, hay velas prendidas, una tras otra, las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillo y la única puerta de un pesado metal, el lugar era oscuro y no entraba ningún tipo de luz, pero las propias velas formaban una luminosidad algo tétrica, en una silla, en medio de unos cuantos libros desparramados en el suelo y un círculo hecho de líquido carmín ya seco había alguien atado, atado fuertemente, con unas esposas con símbolos extraños, la boca amarrada, los ojos abiertos de par en par, las gotas intranquilas de agua se veían cayendo por alguna hendidura del exterior, el ser sobre esa silla siente envidia de ese cristalino líquido, siente envidia de la libertad que le fue arrebatada.

Siente un ruido, sus reflejos son más torpes, levanta el rostro suavemente, una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules fríos lo miran con desdén, cierra la puerta con suavidad, el chico amarrado a la silla frunce las cejas con dolor, siente la garganta arderle de sólo tener a ese rubio cerca.

–Hello, Arthur…– suspira el joven de ojos cielo de manera despreciativa.

Se acerca a la silla, el sujeto empieza a removerse angustiado, tratando de alejarse, duele, duele demasiado, siente su piel triturarse a cada paso que da ese chico cerca de él. El sujeto con acento americano acaricia el rostro, limpia unas lágrimas de horror y odio sobre el chico pelirrojo, el ser encarcelado tiene cuernos puntiagudos en su cabeza, alas que parecían estar marchitas y rotas y una cola que se erizaba en la silla llena de dolor. El estadounidense saca la mordaza, la criatura con forma de demonio emite un jadeo lastimoso.

–Y-you... monster...–gruñe con ferocidad dejando ver unos colmillos y sus eléctricos ojos verdes relucían como esmeraldas, misteriosos.

Las palabras no asustaron al rubio, sonrió burlesco yendo a las cuerdas, dejándolo libre, las esposas seguían atadas a las manos del demonio, pero no estaba prisionero, se dejó caer al suelo, con ira y desesperación, arrastrándose por las marcas rojizas que quemaban su piel, una que otra lágrima salía de su rostro, jadeaba y gemía del dolor, de la desesperación, el muchacho parecía divertirse viéndolo así.

–¿P-Por qué A-Alfred? ¿por qué?– apenas hablaba, dejando un rastro de saliva.

El americano pareció reír lunático mientras sujetaba una cruz con una inscripción detrás, un nombre grabado, una promesa, un amor prohibido entre dos estudiantes a sacerdote que atrajo a cierto demonio, el demonio que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, el mismo que gozaba ver de forma enfermiza Alfred, entre más sufriera, más creía que él estaría orgulloso… realmente orgulloso de él.

–Tú lo mataste...tú lo arrebataste de mi vida maldito demonio... –gruñó con rabia, mordiéndose el pulgar, la sangre corría por su dedo, tocó el círculo sobre el cual reposaba el demonio.

Gritos despavoridos de un animal salvaje, de todo menos un humano, el demonio de cabello fuego sufriendo, destrozándose, los huesos no los sentía, las piernas no podían moverse, le temblaban, su cola yacía cercana a su muslo derecho, sin movimiento aparente, los ojos azules brillaban con intensidad mientras la maniática sonrisa del supuesto creyente se ensombrecía.

–N-Nunca existió… Arthur no existió…–

–¡Mientes, mientes maldita sea, él era mi amor… tú me lo arrebataste, estabas celoso de su pureza, de lo nuestro! –gritaba ido por la rabia.

–¡Él no existió, sacrificas tu alma en vano estúpido humano! ¡sí, me lo comí, pero era parte de mí, era la esencia de mi alma misma, un pedazo de mi ser envuelto en un asqueroso humano por una relación sexual con una de tu raza! ¿qué parte de eso n-no logras entender? –

–M-Mientes…–la voz le tembló, luego vino la risa histérica, la sonrisa diabólica que parecía inhumana. –¿Sabes que le encantaba a él? cuando me colaba en su habitación en la noche… por la ventana, cuando teníamos sexo y nos tapábamos la boca… cuando corríamos por los parques, cuando nos bañábamos desnudos cerca de los ríos y ayudábamos a los pequeños niños en las aldeas…–

La voz rota por la nostalgia. Porque ese chico hace unos meses atrás era sólo un tonto niño sin familia de diecisiete años, adoptado, cuyo destino, fue seguir el camino religioso desde temprana edad, o al menos eso pensó hasta que cayó abruptamente en al amor por un sujeto de agraciada sonrisa y ceño constantemente fruncido, le ganaba en edad por tres años. Al principio, fue una relación con altos y bajos, como de padre e hijo, luego, de la confianza vinieron las confusiones, de las confusiones los besos, las caricias, de los besos y las caricias… el irremediable amor, y así, ya no podían separarse.

Y lo destruyó todo, él… ese demonio, lo destruyó todo. Alfred se acercó al cuerpo tambaleante, con rigidez, con la mirada calmada, una sonrisa consumada en una expresión demasiado perfecta para el pelirrojo, esa forma de arquear los labios, los ojos sin rastro de resentimiento. Ya estaba pasando, se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, de alguna forma, el demonio trató de evitarlo.

Porque siente… maldita sea, siente. Al comerse a ese asqueroso humano siente algo hacia ese chico, a ese humano, siente que lo quiere, siente que no quiere condenarlo, lo siente amado. Las manos del humano van hacia su ropa, acarician la piel pálida y pasa sus dedos ensangrentados por los labios del demonio, este gime guturalmente, removiendo su cuerpo, exclamando sonidos en un lenguaje incomprensible.

–¿Tú eres mi Arthur, entonces? –se acercó más al adormilado cuerpo, apresando las manos, la cruz que llevaba Jones empezaba a incinerar parte de la piel del pelirrojo, el sólo tacto de Jones en esa prisión, en ese círculo maldito, en lo que ha escrito ese demente chico de ojos azules en su piel para mantenerlo sin poder alguno, todo eso…

Todo, absolutamente todo causa dolor, el amor es doloroso. El demonio lo odia. Odia los sentimientos, los que hacen actuar tan impulsivamente a la gente. Desgarran más su ropa, el americano enrolla la cola del demonio en sus dedos con fuerza, frota la punta con esmero, se siente un quejido, la ropa cae un poco más abajo. El inglés sabe que significa, gula, codicia y lujuria, odio… todo mezclado en un solo acto, lo iban a profanar, en ese círculo, un contrato… cada golpe sería infernal, lo sabía, deseaba estar muerto, algo muy codicioso para un demonio.

Arthur Kirkland, aquel demonio, deseaba morir antes de volver a experimentar la palabra "amar".

**N.A:** Basado en un cuento de terror inglés, bueno, no exactamente, más de suspenso. Si quieren aclarar un poco el cuento, Alfred, para tener el poder suficiente para controlar al demonio… martirizarlo y obtener el control de éste, bueno, tuvo que deshacerse de lo más valioso que tiene, su alma, por eso se está volviendo loco, un demonio, el siguiente contiene lemon fuerte :3, lo pondré cercano a Halloween, desde el 26, 27 o 28 empiezo a poner todos los fic que tengo para esta fecha, y claro, el cumple de mi amada Solitudely, que es el 29 :D, te amo preciosa.


End file.
